Power Rangers Dino Rage: Episode 3. A Jurassic Unison
Power Rangers Dino Rage: Episode 3. A Jurassic Unison A week has passed since the fight with Cazlon and everyone kept researching in HQ. Kai assimilated himself as the tech support. Whenever there was a tech problem. Kai came to the rescue. He loved doing this. He was able to use his computer skills into use. As moments pass by, he began to ask questions. Kai: So how long have you been rangers? Raymond: About 3 months now? –Everyone nods.- Vincent: There was an attack in Town Hall and we were saving people from the aliens. The Dinodroids chose us as their owners. Kai: Again what are Dinodroids? Derek: I thought you would’ve known by now. –He grumbles through his teeth.- Cassandra: Come on. I’ll show you what they are. Cassandra leads the way to the backyard. The boys followed behind and Kai caught up to them. He knew that the red Dinodroid gave him the powers. He was curious about what the other Dinodroids look like. The original four rangers pressed a button on the side of their watches and 4 robotic dinosaurs emerged from their watches. Derek had a mammoth, Cassandra had a plesiosaur, Raymond had an ankylosaurus, and Vincent had a stegosaurus. Kai was dazzled by the sight of these magnificent beings. Now it was his turn. Kai: Time to summon mine. –He presses his button and nothing comes out. - Where is my Dinodroid? Vincent: It’s still out free in the wild. Kai: -Puzzled- What do you mean? Derek: Well your Dinodroid flew over our heads when you got your powers and disappeared without a trace. Cassandra: This is weird; because the Dinodroids came into our morphers after our first fight. Why didn’t Kai’s Dinodroid go into his morpher? Raymond: Maybe the red Dinodroid wants to see Kai’s true capabilities before being with him. –Everyone gives Raymond a “What?” look. - What, I’m not allowed to be deep? Kai: Be deep. But how do I find the Dinodroid? –A beeping noise goes off on Kai’s morpher.- What’s that? Cassandra: It seems to be coming from your morpher. Derek: -He peers at it for a moment- It looks like it’s giving us directions. Raymond: Maybe it’ll tell us where to go. Vincent: Okay we are gonna have to take the Land Rover up there. Kai you sit up in front and lets go get that Dinodroid. Kai: I’m on it. Derek: Let’s go. Cassandra: Hurry up Raymond. –The other four dash to the Land Rover- Raymond: Dangit I wanted shot gun. –He catches up- They all pile in the van and Kai gives directions. They drive to a secluded area of the beach connected to an entwinement of the forest. They see a giant red shape at the top of the cliff. As they got closer, they all couldn’t believe their eyes. It was a giant red quetzalcoatlus perched on a rock. They all stare at it in awe. Vincent: Wow it’s huge. Raymond: Isn’t that a pterodactyl? Kai: Actually it’s a Quetzalcoatlus. It is considered as the largest flying animal in existence. Derek: They both look the same how can you tell? Kai: Well you can tell by the structure in the head and the –he gets cut off by Cassandra screaming.- Cassandra: Duck! –Everyone ducks as the Dinodroid swoops in.- Vincent: Whoa, that thing doesn’t like us. That’s for sure. Derek: I got it. –He lights a stick on fire with a match and waves it around- Kai: Put it out! –It crawls closer.- They are cold-blooded animals. They love heat. Raymond: It’s common lizard knowledge. –The quetazlcoatlus grabs Cassandra- Cassandra: Aaah! Someone get me! The rangers try to morph, but they can’t. The Dinodroid is able to disengage the morphing sequence with its amazing power. Derek, Vincent and Raymond try to charge at the Dinodroid but got knocked down by a swing of his wing. They all fly back and hit the tree. Kai quickly ran up the tree and cut a vine to swing. He swung and landed on the head of the red Dinodroid. He holds on and doesn’t let go. Kai: Let go of her! Derek: Did you even think before jumping on him? Raymond: You aren’t good at thinking in rushed situations are you? Vincent: Try to use your morpher to catch him. Kai: Let me see if I can do it. –Kai fiddles around with his morpher and the Dinodroid goes in. Kai and Cassandra fall and Cassandra lands on top of Kai- Cassandra: Ouch that hurts! Kai: Get off me! –They both get up- I got the Dinodroid at last. –They hear an explosion- Derek: What was that? –They see a giant Octopus Robot and a horde of ET-Nauts- Raymond: Crud they can get bigger. Cassandra: This is gonna be hard for us. Vincent: -Thinks for a moment- What if we use our Dinodroids to attack. Kai: Let’s morph and get to them with our Dinodroids. Others: Right. All: Dino Spirit Activate Ha! –They morph- Derek: Let’s get our buddies out. –They summon out their Dinodroids- Vincent: Now, how do we get in? –The Dinodroids teleport them into their cockpits- Whoa the controls are like the one on a car. Cassandra: Guess it’s time to shift gears. –She steps on the gas pedal and the Dinodroid goes. The guys follow behind.- Raymond: This is so much better than shot gun! They arrive at the scene of the attack. Their enemy was a robotic octopus named Octroid. He had a horde of giant ET-Nauts. They knocked down buildings. The team decided to take on the ET-Nauts first. Kai: Let’s see what you can do. –He flips a switch and a giant sound wave knocks down a group of ET-Nauts. – Whoa. That was loud. Derek: My turn. –He flips a switch and he shoots the Dinodroid tusks and brings them back, destroying another group- Looks like I reeled them in. Cassandra: I hope mine is cool. –She flips a switch and missiles shoot from the Dinodroid’s mouth- Boom, boom, Firepower! Raymond: Mine is gonna swing at the ET-Nauts. –He flips the switch and it knocks down a group of ET-Nauts- I guess I was right. Vincent: What will mine do? –He flips the switch and the plates on the back absorb solar energy and shoot out a beam.- I am not complaining. Now it was the rangers vs. Octroid. The battle progresses on. They try their best to take on Octroid but they fail. Octroid: You rangers have no chance –He shakes the rangers around- Derek: Agh! What are we gonna do? –A combining switch labeled “Combine” appears on the other side of the steering conrols.- Vincent: What is that? Looks like a button to combine our Dinodroids. Cassandra: It could be a major risk. We better not touch it until we know…... Raymond: GATTAI! (Which means combine in Japanese) –He presses the button- Kai: Too late now. We might as well do it guys. –They all press the button.- Their Dinodroids fly up in the air and suddenly combines right before their eyes. The red Dinodroid turns into the torso and wings, the blue turns into the left leg and waist, the yellow turns into the right arm, the black turns into the left arm, and the white turns into the right leg. The head pops out of the torso and a blade is drawn out of the right leg. And thus the Dino Rage Megazord was born. Kai: This is so cool. –They all teleport to a main area in the torso.- This is officially epic. Derek: Ugh, I feel squished. Vincent: The controls are still the same. Cassandra: Time to take this guy down. Raymond: Attack! The fight rages on between the megazord and Octroid. The megazord was able to take him on. It ends up cutting up half of his tentacles. Octroid: Don’t think this is over. –He traps the megazord in his tentacles- Raymond: I swear this is like some Japanese show with robots and monsters. Derek: We can’t reach our freaking sword because his tentacle has our arm. Vincent: According to the scan, his life level is very low. Cassandra: Lets finish him off…..but how? –Kai sees a lever – Kai: I got this. –He pulls the lever. The megazord flies in the air and stabs Octroid.- All: Jurassic Impact! –The megazord flies down and crashes Octroid to the floor, making it explode.- Mission accomplish. –They all high-five each other. We later see Metellmen throwing his whiskey bottle at his screen. Metellmen: No one told me they could combine! The life stone would’ve been ours by now! Oozar: Your highness calm down. –Deidar cleans the whiskey up- Deidar: We have more growing liquid. Metellmen: That won’t be enough. –He peers over his window from his moon base.- We need to bring in the highest class of evil aliens….NOW! Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Rage